Mi no tan querido príncipe azul
by Shiroki-san
Summary: ¡Yo no soy una princesa!- le grité -Calmate princesa- deletreo cada letra de la última palabra de una manera tan sexy que sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda. ¡Como lo detestaba!
1. Chapter 1

"Había una vez…"

¿Cuantas historias no iniciaban con esta frase?

Y bien la gran mayoría de ellas siempre eran una historia llena de príncipes azules, princesas o campesinas desvalidas y villanos.

Y como regla general acababa con un "…y vivieron felices para siempre"

Claro que en el mundo real la historia no era la misma.

¿Pero que niña nunca soñó con su príncipe azul?

¿A cuantas nunca sus padres les llamaron "princesa"?

Tal vez más de una haya recordado su infancia.

Pero como muchas sabemos muy bien, esas historias son fantasía y el comercio las explota para su propia ganancia.

Pero yo no vengo a hablarles de comercio ni de princesas ni príncipes ni villanos ni de cuentos de hadas

Bueno tal vez de cuentos de hadas si.

¿Mi nombre? Bueno no es un nombre extravagante ni super raro como el de muchas últimamente. Mi nombre es Karin. Uzumaki Karin.

Y pues yo vengo a contar mi historia una tan absurda como mi cabello o mis ojos –un rojo carmesí intenso-

Bueno aquí la cuestión es tan simple como ¿Por qué a mí? Yo soy una mujer sencilla y normal

Normal. Ser normal era mi gran problema. ¿Por qué rayos todos los cuentos de hadas tenían que tener una joven normal como protagonista?

¿Entienden mi problema ahora?

Bueno quizá no, aun no me eh explicado con coherencia

Creo que seria justo comenzar desde el principio ¿no?

Como ya había mencionado yo era una chica normal y corriente –sin mencionar ni mi cabello o mis ojos- que por suerte del destino –mas bien una maldición de Kami- había conocido al chico mas sexy, elegante y guapo que toda chica podría soñar

Sasuke Uchiha. El maldito mejor amigo de mi primo

Sasuke era hijo de una gran familia que a su vez también era acomodada económicamente. Y parte de mi desgracia fue enterarme que era dueño de la agencia en la que quería trabajar. Y como mi primo –al cual quiero ahorcar- era su amigo lo convenció para que me entrevistaran para obtener un trabajo ahí.

¡Maldito seas Naruto! Por desgracia si fui contratada, ¿y adivinen que? ¡Me convertí en la maldita asistente/mano derecha del maldito Uchiha!

Aunque todas pensaran que es un gran puesto y mas de una querrían arrancarme la cabeza ¿saben que? Pues ¡yo odio ese puesto!

Al Uchiha no lo soporto por lo arrogante que es, a su novia histérica tampoco, ¡es una chillona cabeza de chicle que derrama tanta miel que el maldito oso Poo se pegaría a ella todo el santo día!

Pero lo peor de todo fue ¡conocer al maldito de Suigetsu Hozuki!

¡Lo odio!

¡Los odio a todos!

¡Te odio Kami!

Yo soy una chica normal. ¿Por qué rayos tengo que tener un prospecto de príncipe tan cerca mió? ¡Odio los cuentos de hadas!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Karin Uzumaki, juro que soy inocente…"

Cuando fui a la universidad mi mayor esperanza era tratar de ser siempre buena. Quería sacar mi carrera y trabajar en lo que mas me apasiona. Por eso siempre quise trabajar en la empresa Uchiha. Pero obviamente nunca quise trabaja como asistente del ogro Uchiha.

¡Uzumaki! Necesito las copias del portafolio de Ami Yamada, necesito revisarlas para poder mandarlas a Kyoto.

¡Si Uchiha-san!

Y esa era solo una de las muchísimas muestras de "cariño" de mi jefe –rayos me dan nauseas solo mencionar esa palabra-

Creo que nunca mencione mi trabajo. Bueno verán ¡yo soy la grandiosa asistente del petulante Uchiha el cual es el editor de una revista de moda! –Nótese mi extenso sarcasmo-

Se que es en extremo raro que alguien como ogro-Uchiha sea tal cosa, pues la verdad a mi me da igual por que, pero mi amadísimo primo me contó el motivo. Al parecer si don señor ogro no seguía la orden de su madre (la fundadora de la revista) el "pobre Sasukito" se quedaría sin herencia y sin apoyo familiar –que con lo dicho, se quedaría en la calle-

Pues bien retomando el tema, si yo había estudiado publicidad, era mi sueño, ¿Pero que gane a cambio? Ser una maldita secretaria –sin ofender-

¿Pero que podría ser peor en mi de por si desdichada vida? ¡Él! ¡Hozuki Suigetsu!

¿Pero quien es él? Pues sencillo, él es uno los modelos mas famosos de "nuestra" revista, quizá también uno de los mas famosos de Japón.

¿Pero quieren saber por que lo odio tanto? Simple. **Él es un maldito príncipe**

Yo soy una chica normal y simple, y crecí como toda niña creyendo en mil y una aventuras fantásticas; pero **nunca **creí en los cuentos de hadas.

Por una razón simple, yo **nunca** quise ser princesa.

Como ya mencioné Hozuki era un prototipo de príncipe azul. Por lo cual yo lo odiaba. Es una razón lógica y sencilla ¿no?

Bueno talvez para muchos no lo es, aunque a mi me basta.

Aunque también debo admitir que para ser un príncipe no esta nada mal. ¡¿Qué dije?! ¡No! ¡Olviden eso!

Bueno señoras y señores –ya estoy medio loca hablando así- aquí es done comienza mi desdichada historia.

Una mañana en un lugar de la ciudad de Tokio una pelirroja da vueltas por toda la oficina buscando unos papeles

¡No, no encuentro los nuevos contratos!-

¡Uzumaki!-

¡Un momento Uchiha-san! ¡Si! Los encontré –sonríe una victoriosa Karin- Aquí tiene Uchiha-san, los contratos para Imari Naga-san y Kotaro Ueda-san-

Bien, ahora busca a Itachi y dile que venga, necesito terminar con esto ya-

Si Uchiha-san-

Como podrán ver mi vida no es la gran cosa –si ni la laboral ni la social- yo simplemente hago lo que me piden, mi única esperanza es poder aprender lo mayor que pueda y ser una gran publicista como Kami quiso que yo fuera.

Ya llevo en este trabajo un mes y a pesar de sus problemillas –Uchiha-ogro- a sido un mes satisfactorio, aunque no fuera mi sueño ni lo mejor que podría estar haciendo me la eh pasado bien y me eh sentido cómoda. Pero no sabia cuan equivocada estaba al pensar que iba a ser todo normal y tranquilo

¡Uzumaki-san!- me llamaba una chica castaña de la cual no recordaba el nombre-

¡Si! ¿Qué ocurre?-

Uchiha-san pide que se presente en la sala de juntas-

Okay. Muchas gracias-

Eso me extrañaba de sobre manera puesto que "el ogro" casi nunca me requería en sala de juntas a pesar de ser su secretaria –mas bien "esclava"- aun así obedecí su orden y me dirigía a la sala, pero en eso tuve una extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien pero trate de olvidarme de ello para atender bien la reunión

Ya dentro de la sala pude ver a varias personas relacionadas con la empresa así como a Sakura, a Hinata, a mi primo y a Uchiha

Ya al haber entrado yo Uchiha empezó la reunión

Señores nos reunimos por que deseo comunicarles los nuevos proyectos de este mes- ¡Genial! Más trabajo- pero antes de todo quiero presentarles a alguien

Esto si me sorprendió, para algunos de los otros pareció que también los sorprendió

Quiero presentar a Hozuki Suigetsu-

No se porque esa sensación volvió a mi al ver ese muchacho de pie frente a mi

Y una cosa más, Uzumaki, mi secretaria se encargara de él hasta que se acostumbre al lugar, porque él será uno de los nuevos modelos de la revista-

¡Oh Kami-sama! ¿Por qué creo que eso no son buenas noticias?


End file.
